A New World to Experience
by quackerq123
Summary: Goku saves the world from Cell, but at a cost. He had broken a rule of death, never going back to Earth as a dead man. As punishment, Goku has to live in a world full of pirates and adventure. Read of Goku and his adventures in the Grandline and the New World.
1. A New World with New People

_**Chapter: A New World with New People**_

On the planet of Earth, a battle greater than any other began to end. The monstrous being known as Cell, threatened the universe, to be met by the planet's greatest heroes, the Z-Fighters!

"This is the end cell!" shouted the son of Earth's greatest hero!

The son, more known as Gohan, fought Cell with everything he had learned through a year of training with his dad, Goku. A single beam stuggle decided Earth's fate!

"Gohan, do you really think you're able to defeat me! I am absolute perfection! Stupid monkey! HAAAAAA!" bursted an arrogant Cell with a vicorious smirk plastered on his face.

As two beams collided, one from Cell and another from Gohan, Cell's cupped hands were twitching from the uncontrollable power of his kamehameha wave. Gohan's kamehameha wave, weakened by only have the use of one arm, slowly began to be consumed by Cell's wrath!

"I can't lose now! I MUST SAVE EARTH!" yelled Gohan's saiyan pride!

As much as Gohan wanted to save the planet, he could not, even, when have unleashing a form beyond the legendary super saiyan.

Snakeway

On a long snake bridge in the afterlife, Goku watched the beam struggle with an intense facial expression. Goku yelled," I can't just do nothing! I need to help him!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no way you can, Goku, without breaking the rules of death. All we can do is wait for the outcome of this destruction," spoke King Kai, mentor of Goku.

"Tell everyone, I'm sorry, King Kai," whispered Goku.

"What do you me-" King Kai said, before seeing no one was there anymore.

Goku had vanished from sight to be seen in a glimpse on Earth. Goku bursted from the skies, heading straight for Cell, and summoning all the unlimited ki he had from dying. A spirit bomb of the size of a baseball, but with the power of five stars exploding, formed in from thin air above Goku's left palm. All the Z-Fighters and Cell noticed the incoming power, and glanced up from the sky to see a glimpse of orange and blue. Cell glanced to find a spirit bomb a centimeter from his face. In a second, an explosion was seen only to be gone, as quickly as it came.

The rules of death rained upon Cell and Goku. Cell's body disappeared to an unavoidable road to the underworld by the sacred spirit bomb, but Goku, punished for breaking the rule, was nowhere to be found.

A few weeks after Earth's greatest battle, a funeral took place for Goku. A grave a few miles near Goku's house, was created with the following words:

Son Goku Age:29

_**Died saving his family and friends**_

_(I don't know the years in DBZ.)_

Water 7

A group of pirates, known as the Strawhats, hung out in a petite house, as they waited for their brand new ship. A body of a saiyan fell from the skies into the ocean in the grandline. The drifter in the sea was Goku. He had a fresh and now wet gi, from the afterlife, on him. A few minutes later Goku's eyes skyrocketed opened. He found himself floating the salty sea, so he floated above the water. Looking in every direction, like, a confused mouse in a maze.

_**Where am I? Is this punishment for breaking the rules of death? I sense no one near as powerful as the Z-Fighters! I shouldn't be on Earth either. Is this a new world? **_thought a confused saiyan.

_**I guess I should find the nearest town to visit, **_thought Goku.

Goku flew off in the nearest direction of ki sources. As Goku flew closer to the sources, he saw land! Goku boosted at top speed to shore. As he got closer to land, he slowed down and dropped from the clouds to the soft sand near Water 7's port. Goku's sight landed on a wall that was white as clouds. Goku flew over the wall, noticing some marines near his area gazing at Goku with their jaws dropped.

_**I guess they're not used to ki. I guess I shouldn't fly anymore, **_thought Goku.

Goku lowered down on to the ground of the city of Water 7. As he lowered to the ground, he saw sparkles from the rooftops; all of them came from salt.

_**I guess this place got poured with seawater. This place got a massive flood, **_thought Goku to himself.

Goku walked down a stone pathway near a flowing, light blue river. Some people looked at Goku's strange clothes, but Goku didn't mind. Goku walked for a few minutes before hearing a loud grumble from his stomach. "I guess I haven't eaten in a while," said a hungry Goku.

Goku looked around to find a restaurant, only to find a boat with smells of wondrous food. Goku drooled a puddle just by sniffing a smell in the air. Goku walked down a couple of steps next to the pathway, to the boat. An old man was sleeping on a beach chair near the edge of the boat ledge with a magazine covering his face. Goku looked at a cooking station behind the old man, which was also under a mini roof on the boat. This gave a great shade for the cook and the customers, but right now there was nobody but the old man to be seen. On the oven was rice steaming from the heat. Goku's feet started moving on its own to the steamed rice.

_**No I shouldn't eat the food without permi- But that smell! I just want tooo eat it, **_thought Goku, as he was getting closer to the oven every second.

Goku's feet had a sudden stop when both his feet got inside the boat, as a kitchen timer rung like bell. In a slow speed, the old man slowly took off the magazine, and took a bottle of whisky. He slurped and gulped half the bottle of whisky. He wobbly waddled away to the oven not even noticing Goku's presence and grabbed an odd-looking knife.

_** IS THAT A SHOT! **_thought a scared Goku.

The old man started chopping a slab of beef unsteadily. Goku wondered if the old man was drunk while cooking. Goku's stomach growled with hunger. "Can I have some food?" asked Goku.

"Yeah 5 beli for a meal," said the old man.

"Beli? I'm sorry I have no beli," said Goku.

"Well no money no food," said the old cook.

Goku's stomach growled even more, then Goku started pouting. "Please. I am dying of hunger," pleaded Goku.

"Fine, but I want you to get out of here afterwards," said the old man.

After an hour of devouring some food, Goku left the astonished old cook. Goku started walking down the stone pathway, and heard an explosion.

_**What was that!? **_Goku thought.

Goku ran down the pathway with unbelievable speed. Goku ended up seeing a crowd of marines in white and blue uniforms staring at a petite house that had a hole inside of it. Goku pushed his way through the crowd to see a group of people in pirate-like clothing. Goku patted a marine on the back, and asked," What's going on here?"

"We just found the notorious Strawhat Pirates!" said the marine.

"What did they do?' asked Goku.

"They declared war to the world government!" replied the marine.

"What going on in that house?"

"Vice-admiral Garp just announced the captain of the Strawhats is his grandson!"

"You're suppose to shut up about that dude!" shouted another marine.

"Are they strong?" asked Goku.

"What do you mean by are they strong? Garp is a vice-admiral and the Strawhats are one of the strongest rookies! Have you been living under a rock or something!?" said a marine.

Goku walked to the petite house, as Garp started rebuilding and blocking the hole in the petite house with other marines. "Hello I heard you guys were strong," said Goku

Garp and the Strawhats looked at Goku. "What about it brat?" asked Garp.

"I want to fight you guys," said Goku.

'So you want to fight huh? Fight me," answered Zoro, the swordsman.

"I can't wait. I love fighting after a good meal," said Goku, as he started stretching his legs.

Luffy stared at Goku, and asked," Who's he?"

'Someone who's about to get his ass kicked by Zoro," said an uncaring Nami.

" This fight should be entertaining, so I'll watch. Take a break guys," said Garp to his marines.

Zoro took a stance with two swords in his hands, and a sword in his mouth. Goku just stood thinking how much power should he use.

_**I guess I should use this amou- Wait a minute my power isn't as strong as it was. What's going on? I'm only as strong as I was when I first fought Frieza I think I should use less than that. I'm safe in this world for now. I still have the strongest power around here, **_thought an astonished Goku. (I know that Goku's still OP, but I didn't want him to be super OP like super saiyan 3.)

A sliced heading towards Goku's ribs interrupted all of Goku's thoughts. Goku hopped right above the blade only to see another blade heading his way. Goku used a little ki to boost himself to the ground and dunked beneath the blade. Goku used both his palms and pushed Zoro, which blown him to the rooftop of the petite building and into the bricks of the chimney. Goku hopped up to the building to attack Zoro, only to find him knocked out. The rest of the people soon found out that Zoro was unconscious.

"Zoro lost!?" said an amazed and surprised Nami.

"Whoa," said Ussop hiding behind a window.

"Zoro lost?" Luffy asked.

_**This man has unbelievable strength! **_Garp thought.

_**Who is this man? **_thought Robin.

_**Hoped you guys liked this fanfic so far. I wanted to create this fanfic, because I've had a lot of interest into making this fanfic. Well see you next chapter!**_


	2. A New Crewmate?

Welcome back to A New World to Experience! Hope you like this chapter!

_**Chapter: A New Crewmate!**_

"WHAAAAT JUST HAPPENED!?" a Marine shouted with shock evident in his voice.

"ALL HE DID WAS PUSH HIM!" another marine said.

"THE WORLD MUST BE ENDING!" yelled all the marines present, except Garp.

Luffy's eyes locked an intense stare onto Goku. In a few seconds, everyone noticed the stare and look at Goku and Luffy. Luffy slowly walked up to Goku, to everyone Luffy was walking as slow as a snail and his every step sounded like a cannon ball blowing up, but Goku just stood with his normal cheery expression. Luffy finally stopped two feet away from Goku, and surprisingly gave his natural grin. "Hey crazy hair guy! You want to…JOIN MY CREW!" asked an excited Luffy.

"A crew?" Goku asked with curiosity.

"Yeah my pirate crew. You have such awesome wacky hair! You just got to join my crew!"

Everyone either face palmed or just sweatdropped, as they heard Luffy's ridiculous question to the strange man.

"Haven't I taught you manners Luffy! You just don't ask a question, like, that upfront!" yelled Garp.

_**Didn't you earlier just say you threw him alone in the woods for training by himself, **_everyone thought.

"LUFFY! Just don't go off asking that question to everyone!" shouted Nami, with devil horns that appeared out of nowhere.

Nami walked up to Luffy and bonked him on the head with a fist that has the wrath of her fury. Luffy fell on the floor and started rubbing his now injured forehead. While this was happening, Goku was just thinking about the delicious food he ate.

_**Fighting sure makes me want to eat again. I wonder if they have any food. Wait a minute is that a raccoon over there? Hmmm he's probably just a wild animal, **_thought Goku, as his bottomless pit roared louder than a lion.

"Do you have any food?" asked a famished Goku.

Luffy turned his head away from Nami to Goku with another signature grin. "Yeah I do! I got the best cook in the world on my crew! But he so selfish! He always gives food to Robin and Nami first! Just cause I eat a whole supply of food everyday!" whined Luffy.

"SUGOI! Can I join your crew!?" asked a now excited Goku.

"Yeah!'

"STOP MAKING DECISIONS WITHOUT US!" yelled the rest of the crew, but Robin and Ussop, as Ussop was not in the crew after an argument with Luffy.

In the end, the rest of the Strawhats didn't even care anymore, as Luffy's behavior was always frequent everyday. "So, since I'm now in your crew, who's who?" asked the new member of the Straw Hats.

"Robin, over there, is the arche- or archeoli- whatever, Zoro is the first mate, and he wants to be the strongest swordsman in the world, Sanji, the cook, is a selfish person who makes good food, Chopper is the doctor, and Nami is the scary devi-" Luffy was interrupted with a fist to the kidney by Nami.

"I'm the navigator," Nami said, like, she hadn't even attacked her captain.

_**She scares me, like, Chichi when she gets mad! Better watch out for her, **_thought Goku with a scared-half to death facial expression.

"Wait that raccoon is a doctor?" asked Goku with a shocked expression.

"Hey I'm not a raccoon! I'm a reindeer!" replied Chooper, like; he's been asked this question a million times before.

"Okay raccoon," replied Goku.

"Well now that we have this all settled, Luffy. It's getting late," said Robin.

As Goku and the rest went back inside the now-fixed petite house to settle down for the day, Ussop walked away considering to join back in the crew or not. The next day, everyone was still sleeping, as Sanji was awake early making food for the crew. "Time for breakfast lovely mademoiselles. TIME FOR BREAKFAST YOU SHIT HEADS!" Sanji shouted to the whole crew.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" yelled a monstrous hungry captain!

Everyone else slowly woke up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Everyone got there and sat down only to find there was only two dishes with food on it. Luffy was about to reach for it until, Sanji jumped kicked Luffy in the stomach, and out of the door like a ragdoll. "Wait for your food! And keep your dirty hands off of NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHAN'S BREAKFAST!" Sanji shouted, as his eyes turned into pink hearts.

Robin and Nami began eating their breakfast, while Luffy and Chopper began begging for food. Zoro walked up to Sanji and gave him an intimidating death glare, while Sanji was returning the glare with his own. Chopper then stopped begging and looked in every direction. "Has anyone seen Goku?" asked Chopper.

"Now that you think about it, I haven't even seen him when I woke up, and I woke up before you guys," answered Sanji with mild curiosity.

**SWOOSH WOOO WOOSH**

Sounds were being made in the front yard. "What's that it sound, like punching." Said Robin.

Everyone walked outside of the kitchen and looked out on the front yard. Their sight laid on Goku, as he was training his punches and kicks. "Hey crazy hair! Breakfast is ready!" shouted Sanji.

"Oh god not another training freak. We already got a stupid and lazy one!" Nami said, obviously talking about Zoro.

"What are you talking about crazy devil!" Zoro snapped back.

"How dare you call Nami-swan a devil, marimo!" Sanji furiously yelled.

"What are you going to do about it, shit cook!" replied Zoro.

"Oh not this again," Chopper sighed.

Okay I'll be there in a sec!" shouted Goku.

Zoro and Sanji began brawling, as Nami quickly stopped the fight with her fists of wrath. Everyone then went to the kitchen to eat. In a few minutes, everyone was already eating and protected their food from Luffy. After breakfast, everyone left the house. Nami and Robin went shopping, Sanji went out to buy cooking supplies, Zoro went out for a stroll, since he had nothing to do, Chopper went to the library to read medical books, Luffy went off to look for adventure in Water 7, and Goku started training again.

It was around sunset when everyone got back to the house. "Doesn't that guy ever stop training?" asked Sanji, a bit irritated.

"What wrong about it? Just training and all," asked Zoro.

"I don't mind martial artist-san training. He's got a nice physique," said Robin with a small giggle.

Immediately as she said that, Sanji dropped kicked Goku out of the way and began doing one hand push ups. "So, shit cook, thinks he can compete with everyone?" asked Zoro.

Zoro began taking his huge weights from the small house, and began lifting them. Goku looked at both them oddly and then happily. _**So they like training too? Awesome, **_thought Goku.

"So, Goku, what did you do today?" asked Luffy with his usual happy expression.

"I helped deliver milk for the daily milk man in Water 7," said Goku.

"Deliver milk? Why?" asked Sanji, as he was now doing continuous sit ups.

"To train, of course," said Goku, like; delivering milk was an extreme workout.

"How do you train by delivering milk?" asked Robin, a little bit curious.

"I train by wearing my weighted clothing, which I wear almost everyday, but right now it's in the wash," Goku said, while he was in his normal gi with out the weighted boots, wristbands, and shirt.

"Yup, another training freak. I tell you, but he does have a nice physique," said Nami, uncaringly.

As Sanji heard that, he stole Zoro's weight and began to do handstand push ups with one hand with the weights on his feet. Zoro punched Sanji in the face, soon after, and took his weights back. A few seconds later there was a brawl that was again stopped by Nami, and Luffy began doing workouts to, since he thought it was a game to see who can do the most brutal workouts ever. Chopper sat on the ground cross-legged sipping on some orange juice from the fridge, inside the petite house. Goku, also, thought this was now a game, so he went in side the house to get his weighted clothing. When he was outside, he placed the weighted clothing on the ground.

"So that's your weighted clothing, Goku? It looks pretty normal to me," asked Chopper.

"I agree, are you sure their weighted," asked Nami.

"I bet he was just lying about those weighted clothing. There probably just regular clothes," stated Sanji, while staring at Nami and Robin with heart eyes.

"Let me see, Goku," said Zoro, as he walked up to Goku.

Zoro grasped the wristband, but could only lift it up 2 feet. Everyone gasped, except Sanji and Robin. "How much do they weigh, Goku?" asked Luffy.

"They used to weight 100 kilo, but my friend changed it to 5 tons for each boot and wristband. And the shirt is 10 tons," sated Goku _**(I purposely made this ten tons less than the amount King Kai gave him, since he needed super saiyan for 40 tons.)**_

"That's 30 tons, and you wear them everyday!" exclaimed Chopper with a dropped jaw.

"And you delivered milk to every house in water 7 with these!? How long did it take you?" asked Zoro, as he was surprised by his great feat.

"Only an hour and a half," stated Goku.

"Hmph! I could do it in half an hour!" Sanji said, to get the girls to swoon over him, but they just stood there, like, he didn't say anything.

"Shit cook, please. You'd need all day! I would do it ten times faster than you!" said Zoro.

"You asking for a damn race!" Sanji snapped back.

"Awesome if you guys want to race, I'm in!" said Luffy.

"Me, too!" shouted Chopper with a playful and cute smile.

Nami just groaned at this, and Robin just giggled at them. Goku smiled happily at them for wanting to train. _**This reminds me of when I was training with Krillin under Master Roshi, **_thought Goku, with his signature Son grin.

"Alright, guys, if you're all joining then I guess I am too! Lets race tomorrow," exclaimed Goku.

"Oi Nami, Robin! You be the judges and wait here to see who wins tomorrow!" shouted Luffy.

"Aye aye Captain-sama," answered Robin.

Nami just groaned, "Whatever, but you have to pay me back 2 million beli."

As they stopped chatting about the contest, they went to the kitchen to eat dinner for the rest of the day. As everyone was chatting about what they did today, Sanji remembered something he saw today. "I need to tell you guys something," Sanji said, as his mood turned serious.

"I saw Ussop on the way back to the house, He was rehearsing on how to come back to the crew," Sanji ended there.

"Ussop is coming back! SUGOI!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Who's Ussop?" asked Goku.

"He's awesome! He's great at sharp shooting!" said Luffy

"I hate to admit it, but I'm glad for him to come back," said Nami.

"I'm going to go and get him back right now!" exclaimed Luffy, excitedly.

"You really seem unaffected," said Nami.

"Wait up you guys! I won't forgive anyone who will try to bring him back!" shouted Zoro.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"No matter what happens, it isn't you who should behave modestly, Luffy"

"Zoro," said Luffy

"I won't accept him until he comes and begs."

"Zoro! What are you up to!" screamed Chopper with a steaming face.

"Hey! Why are you being so-" Nami said, before she was interrupted.

"SHUT UP! No matter how Luffy and Ussop felt when they started to quarrel. No matter who was right! After demanding a man-to-man duel, you gotta devote yourself to the outcome of the battle! And after losing, he left on his own accord. Listen everyone! Even though he's an idiot, he still has the title of captain." exclaimed Zoro, as he was now standing right in front of Luffy.

Zoro kept talking about Luffy and Ussop, and if Ussop doesn't come back with a deep apology then he won't forgive him. _**(Sorry I was taking the dialogue out of the scen, but was too lazy to continue with it.)**_

__"You're right, Zoro. There are still many days left for him to come back. So we'll wait," said Luffy.

"This guy must be very important to you guys," said Goku.

"He is," stated Chopper, as he walked to bed.

Everyone went to bed and slept for the rest of the day. The next day, breakfast was the same as usual, Luffy trying to snatch everyone's food. The breakfast ended with Sanji boasting on about how he will win the race. "Time to lose, shit heads! I WILL WIN FOR NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHAN!" shouted Sanji, as he fist bumped the air above him.

"Yeah right, shitty cook!" exclaimed Zoro. _**(Shit cook is the only mean comment I remember so far.)**_

Robin and Nami put up beach chairs, and sat on them with cups of juice made from Sanji. Sanji, Zoro, Luffy, Chopper, and Goku took a package of milk each, and had to deliver 1 bottle of milk to each house before coming back to the house to finish the race. "Ready, set, GO!" shouted Nami.

At the same time she said that, they all blasted off, except Goku.

"Aren't you going martial artist-san?" asked Robin.

"Yeah just putting on the rest of my weighted clothing," stated Goku, as he finished by putting his last boot on.

Goku got up and ran in zig zags through the streets. "I wonder why he was running in zig zags?" said Nami with curiosity.

"Probably another workout for him. He is quite handsome," said Robin.

"Man you keep complimenting everyone, it's hard to try to blackmailing you on your secrets," Nami stated with disappointment in her voice.

In a half hour, Goku returned with an empty milk package. "Yay I win!" exclaimed Goku excitedly.

"Man, he's fast! He got here less than an hour!" exclaimed Nami.

"I wonder where the others are?" asked Robin.

2 hours passed, when they saw the rest pass the finish line! "HA! I got here first shit heads!" exclaimed Sanji with pride evident in his voice.

"No, I did Sanji," said Luffy.

"You obviously can't see you guys. I got here first," said Chopper.

"No, I got here first!" exclaimed Zoro.

"Yeah right, marimo, you got here behind us, since you always get your ass lost everywhere!" yelled Sanji.

"What'd you say!?" shouted Zoro.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! Goku got here first dumbasses," yelled Nami.

Everyone turned their heads to see Goku sleeping on the ground near the beach chairs. Goku started waking up and saw everyone staring at him. "Hey guys! See you guys finally made it. And thank you Robin and Nami for your drinks," said Goku, with his Son grin.

"YOU DRANK THEIR JUICE!" yelled Sanji, as he started chasing Goku, who was running away in circles laughing.

To be continued!

If you liked this chapter, please leave a review. It always helps. In the next chapter, I'll probably move on to when they recruit Franky and Ussop comes back. Oh yeah don't be mad, but I'm skipping the shadow stealing rc or whatever it's called. I forgot what happens in it, and I'm am too lazy to rewatch it. So I might do something there. As for Brook, he'll join, but Goku won't be there to see. I also wanted to do something with Broly or maybe Bojack! Well, see you next time! Hopefully soon!


	3. Goodbye Water 7! Welcoming of Members!

Hey oh guys! Just to tell you on the weekdays, school will block me from making new chapters, so you guys might have to wait about a few days in between new chapters.

_**Chapter: Goodbye to Water 7! Welcoming of Members!**_

A few days after the milk delivery race, a cyborg, Franky, came to the petite house. A knocking at the door awoke all of the Straw Hats. The first to awake was Goku, who walked out of his room and made his way towards the door. Goku grasped the doorknob and pulled the door wide open. Goku was surprised to see a buffed out, blue-haired, and seven feet tall man. He had a golden chain around his neck, a red, "Aloha" shirt, sunglasses above his eyes, and a black speedo on. Goku's first impression of him was "weird".

"Hello, mister, do you need anything?" asked Goku, as he stood upright and was about two feet shorter, 5"9'.

"Who are you?" asked Franky, with an aggressive tone.

"I'm Son Goku. I just joined the Straw Hats yesterday," stated Goku.

"Okay."

_**Who is this guy? Never saw him before. Is he even part of the Straw Hats? He says he's part of the Straw Hats; maybe he's an imposter! Well, this guy is obviously an intruder. Better knock him out, as favor for the Straw Hats helping me. Can't be having imposters posing, as my friends, **_thought Franky with a smirk beneath his iron nose.

"So you say you're part of the Straw Hats huh?" asked Franky.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" asked Goku, as he could already feel Franky's fighting intent.

"Oh no reas-" Franky stopped his sentence and swiftly launched a punch to Goku's gut.

Franky's fist hit nothing but air, as he tried looking for Goku. Goku was nowhere to be seen by the eyes of Franky. Goku appeared behind Franky, and chopped the back of his neck causing Franky to be unconscious. _**(This fight scene was inspired by one of the preliminary fights in the Piccolo Jr. saga in Dragonball.)**_

Franky's body dropped onto the crust of the Earth. As Goku looked down at Franky to find out why he wanted to attack him, Goku didn't notice Luffy and Chopper coming out. Chopper was the first to notice Franky on the ground and looked back and forth from Goku to Franky. "AHHHHH! Goku knocked Franky out!" yelled a terrified Chopper.

Luffy glanced down to the ground and saw Franky's unconscious body. "Goku! Why did you attack him Franky!" shouted Luffy.

Luffy shouted enough for everyone in the house to come outside. "He tried attacking me, so I knocked him out before he could do any damage," said Goku.

"Wait he attacked you?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah, after, I opened the door and told him I joined your guys crew," said Goku.

"Ohh I see what happened. He must've thought you were an intruder or an imposter, martial artist-san," said Robin, as she figured out the problem.

"Well, we can't have him laying out in the front yard unconscious. So lets bring him in," commanded Nami.

Zoro lifted Franky over his shoulder and brought him in the petite house. A few minutes later, Franky awoke punching the ceiling. "Hey, dumbass, you aren't fighting anymore," said Sanji.

"Where's that intruder! He was here, and pretended to be apart of your crew!" exclaimed Franky., as he turned his head and saw Goku talking with Luffy about who can eat the most.

"He's part of the crew. We actually did recruit him, well at least Luffy did," said Zoro.

"Yeah, and he also kicked that marimo's ass with a pussy push," Sanji said, talking about Zoro and Goku's fight.

"I was off guard, I tell you!" exclaimed Zoro aggressively, while pointing one of his unsheathed blades at Sanji.

"Well, if he's apart of your crew. I need to apologize," said Franky, as he walked up to Goku.

Goku and Luffy stopped talking about food and turned their heads to Franky. "Hello, Goku, I am sorry for attacking you. I thought you were an intruder," said Franky with a sheepish smile.

"Oh no problem," Goku replied, with his "Son" grin.

"SUPER!" shouted Franky, as his apology was accepted.

"Breakfast is ready Mademoiselles!" yelled Sanji, as he kneeled before Nami and Robin with his perverted "heart" eyes.

Sanji turned his head to the males of the group, and yelled out," Oi, shitheads, breakfast is ready! You, too, dumbass cyborg."

They all sat down in their chairs around the rectangle shaped table, and ate their breakfast with the usual chatting and stealing from Luffy. In the middle of the chatting, Franky stated," Oh yeah, guys I forgot to tell you. Your ship is ready."

"Awesome, we can finally continue our adventure!" shouted Chopper, with a huge grin plastered all over his face.

"Sugoi! Lets check it out!" shouted Luffy.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll meet you guys their, when you guys start setting off," Goku said.

"Where are you planning to go, Goku?" asked Chopper.

"Just need to check some things out for a while," answered Goku.

"Okay, Goku, but we'll be setting off in a few minutes," Nami said.

"Got it," said Goku, as he checked the time, which was 2 o'clock.

Everyone left to the attend to the new ship, and Goku stayed in the house. _**That ki I sensed it's enormous! I can sense it from here. Whoever that is, he has enormous power! Wait a minute, no no no no! It's…it's BROLY! If he is truly back, then that means this is where he was left after defeating him! He's only a region of planets away, but he'll come. I need to get ready. I need to find out what's weakening me. No, I need to start training! Breaking one rule and it has to bite me in the back with Broly! **_Goku thought, as his face was now tensed up. _**(I decided to bring in Broly before Bojack's gang. Oh yeah just to notify you, Goku won't train hardcore and somehow destroy Broly, because that wouldn't make sense with a weakened Goku and all.)**_

__Goku, then made his way to the dock, thinking of how of ways to defeat Broly once again. As Goku was running, Ussop saw him. "Hey, you, where are you going in such a hurry?" asked Ussop.

"I need to hurry and set sail with my crewmates," replied Goku.

"Wait WHAT!?"

Goku informed him that they were going to leave in a few minutes. Ussop grabbed Goku and ran to the docks. When they made it there, they saw that the Straw Hats already were moving out, as a navy ship was chasing them. On the new ship, Luffy and the rest saw Ussop and Goku. "Ussop's here!" shouted Chopper.

"We can't go back and rescue him, if he doesn't apologize and accepts Luffy, as Captain!" notified Zoro.

"But what about Goku?" Nami asked.

"Captain-sama can reel them in with his rubber arm," Robin informed.

"But if he does, Ussop may end up grabbing onto it, as well as Goku," said Zoro.

"Yeah, but-" Chopper was interrupted by a yelling Ussop.

"I'M SORRY! I'm sorry for my stubbornness! I was wrong!" exclaimed a sobbing and kneeling Ussop.

Goku, who was standing besides him, smiled just like the rest of the crew. "NIMBUS CLOUD!" yelled Goku.

_**If Broly is here that means that I'm still in the same universe, so my nimbus cloud should be able to come here. But breaking the rule of death shouldn't bring me back to life. Wait I remember the punishment now! I just have to live in this world for years I think, or was it the rest of my life? Who cares I sense my NIMBUS, **_Goku thought.

On the new and unnamed ship, the rest were wondering what a nimbus cloud was. They got their answer when they saw an incoming yellow cloud popping down from the sky. _**This should be his true test. If one is pure hearted they can ride on the nimbus cloud, **_thought Goku.

"What is that?" Ussop asked with amazement evident in his voice.

"My nimbus cloud!" exclaimed Goku.

"If you're able to go on it that means you're pure hearted. And if you actually really are sorry, we can fly to the ship! Ussop!" said Goku.

"Awesome! Since, you, know my name. What's yours?" asked Ussop, as he was ready to hop on the yellow cloud.

"Goku," replied Goku, as he grinned at Ussop, who managed to get on the cloud!

Once they were on the cloud, they blasted off to the ship. They landed with ease, but Ussop cried, at the tremendous and terrifying speed of the nimbus cloud. "Finally, you, made it," said Sanji, as Ussop, Luffy, and Chopper were dancing happily!

"What is that, martial artist-san?" asked Robin.

"That's a nimbus cloud, only those who have pure hearts may ride it," answered Goku.

"Then I guess I'll take a spin. Since I am both good looking and pure hearted," stated Nami.

"Of course you are, NAMI-SWAN! I will ride with you, and I'll show you the world! Then…" Sanji kept rambling on about his fantasies, as his eyes turned into pink hearts once again.

"I don't think you can. Didn't you hear him say," Pure hearted." You're nothing but a devil," stated Zoro, as he a got bonked in the head with Nami's fist.

Franky pointed at the nimbus cloud and exclaimed with excitement," SUUUUUUPPPPPEEEERRR!"

"Uhhh guys we still have the navy after us!" cried Chopper.

"Don't worry about that," said Franky casually, as he went below deck.

"Why?"

"COUP DE BURST!" shouted Franky, as the new ship hit the skies!

When they landed, Goku asked," So, what's the name of the ship?"

"We all settled on Thousand Sunny!" answered Luffy.

A few minutes of checking the Sunny out, Goku thought it was time to start training. Goku started training with his weighted clothing on the lawn. "Hey, Goku, why are you training?" asked Luffy.

"For an upcoming fight," Goku said, intensely.

This caught the attention of the rest of the crew.

"What fight, martial artist-san?" asked Robin.

"Just a rematch. Lets leave it at that," said Goku.

Nobody asked anymore questions, after understanding Goku didn't want to talk about it, except Luffy. He didn't notice at all.

"What's the rematch about?" asked Luffy.

"A crying baby," said Goku, as he tried not to say too much, but also wanted to respect that was now his captain.

"A crying baby? What baby?" asked Luffy with even more curiosity this time, as the rest leaned in to hear Goku's answer.

"Me," answered Goku.

Sanji accidentally thought out loud,"HA! With that embarrassing secret, he is not a problem for my plan of LOVE!"

Everyone just sweatdropped, and with that everyone forgot about the conversation with Goku. And the rest of the day went as usual,

_**There we have it, the third chapter! Hope you liked it, because I sure did. In the next chapter, I'll probably show Broly, but not a fight with Goku. Well see you next time hopefully by the weekday if I have no homework! BYE!**_


End file.
